The Tale of Kuzuki Naruto
by Yuukasa
Summary: Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze, Uchiha, maupun seorang Senju. Dia merupakan pewaris dari klan Kuzuki salah satu dari klan pengguna Kekkei Genkai di Yukigakure yang merupakan desa kelahirannya. Akan tetapi karena suatu peristiwa dia terpaksa dibawa ke Konohagakure oleh Kuchiyose ayahnya. Akankah dia bersama partnernya dapat mendamaikan dunia shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Naruto Kuzuki

Chapter 1 : Awal dari segalanya

Title : The Tale of Naruto Kuzuki

Author : Yami-Tenshin-Sama

Desclimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Sumary : _Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze, Uchiha, maupun seorang Senju. Dia merupakan pewaris dari klan Kuzuki salah satu dari klan pengguna __**Kekkei Genkai**__ di Kirigakure yang merupakan desa kelahirannya. Akan tetapi karena suatu peristiwa dia terpaksa dibawa ke Konohagakure oleh __**Kuchiyose **__ayahnya. Akankah dia bersama partnernya dapat mendamaikan dunia shinobi. _

_ Warning : Stong!Naru, Smart!Naru, NonJinchuurikiKyubi!Naru, Shoton!Naru._

Rate : T

_Note :_

" _Hmmm " _someone thinking

" _**Hmmm **_" Bijuu thinking

" **Suiton : Mizu Kagami no Jutsu**__" Jutsus or Bijuu talking

" Hmmm " someone talking.

Let's begini

Kuzuki Masamune adalah salah satu anggotadari klan Kuzuki. Klan Kuzuki adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak klan yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Genkai mereka adalah Elemen Kristal atau Shoton. Shoton adalah Elemental Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Genkai terbagi ata tiga kategori. Yang pertama adalah Elemental Kekkei Genkai yang terbuat dari dua elemen yang digabung menjadi satu elemen. Elemental Kekkei Genkai juga tidak bisa dibilang Kekkei Genkai, karena semua shinobi yang mempunyai elemen lebih dari satu bisa memakai atau membentuk sebuah Elemental Kekkei Genkai. Seperti Hashirama Senju yang mempunyai Elemen Tanah dan Elemen Air dengan bantuan darah Senjunya dan kemampuannya dalam mengontrol Chakra, dia bisa membentuk sebuah Kekkei Genkai yang baru dan tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak pada saat itu sebuah Kekkei Genkai yang bahkan dapat mengontrol seekor Bijuu. Kekkei Genkainya bernama Mokuton atau Elemen Kayu. Tapi untuk Kekkei Genkai milik Klan Kuzuki sangat tidak mungkinuntuk ditiru karena tidak diketahui apa Element oleh orang dari luar Klan maupun orang dari dalam Klan. Elemental Kekkei Genkai lainnya adalah Yoton, Hyoton, Futton, Enton, Ranton, dan lain-lain. Elemental Kekkei Genkai juga memiliki pengembangan yaitu Kekkei Tota. Tidak seperti Elemntal Kekkei Genkai lain yang terbentuk oleh dua Elemen, Kekkei Tota terbentuk oleh tiga Elemen Chakra. Satu-satunya Kekkei Tota yang diketahui adalah Jinton atau Elemen Debu penggunanya hanya ada satu saat ini yaitu Sabdaime Tsuchikage. Elemen yang terbentuk dari Chakra Element Api, Elemen Tanah, dan Elemen Api.

Selanjutnya adalah Body Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Genkai yang berasal dari tubuh akibat pertalian darah, seperti Kekkei Genkai Kaguya Shikotsumyaku, dan Kekkei Genkai Klan Uzumaki yang memiliki Chakra yang sangat banyak, selain kedua Klan tersebut ada juga Klan Senju yang diberikan ketahanan tubuh yang sangat tinggi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kekkei Genkai yang sangat langka yaitu Doujutsu atau Kekkei Genkai mata. Saat ini hanya dua buah Klan saja yang mempunyai Doujutsu. Yaitu Byakugan, milik dari Klan Hyuuga yang sangat dilindungi oleh anggota-anggotanya dan Sharingan, yangsangat dibanggakan oleh Klan Uchiha. Kedua Klan itu tinggal di desa Konohagakure no Sato, hal inilah yang membuat desa yang lain sangat iri terhadap desa itu.

Kuzuki Masamune, salah satu pemilik Elemental Kekkei Genkai, Shoton, adalah seorang prodigy. Affinity untuk Shotonnya sangat kuat, sehingga ia bisa membuat benda yang disentuhnya mengkristal jika ia mengalirkan Chakranya ke benda yang disentuhnya walaupun tanpa menggunakan segel tangan. Dia bahkan dikatakan sebagai Kuzuki terkuat di Klan, dan disejarah.

Kuzuki Masamune mempunyai rambut yang berwarnya biru muda dengan sebuah garis hitam tipis yang ada di bagian jambangnya, kulit berwarna puttih pucat, dan mata berwarna onyx.

Sayangnya, Klan Kuzuki saat ini terbagi dua setelah apa yang terjadi di Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga, Klan Yuki yang saat itu tinggal di Kirigakure, terlibat dalam Civil War antara Klan Kaguya dan Klan Yuki. Kedua Klan itu berperang satu sama lain. Karena Klan Kuzuki sejak perang antar Klan memang membangun aliansi dengan Klan Yuki, Klan Kuzuki ikut berperang untuk membangun Klan Yuki. Namun Klan Yuki dan Klan Kuzuki banyak yang tersebar karena mereka tidak ingin ikut berperang.

Setelah berperang selama beberapa bulan, akhirnya ketiga Klan itu memutuskan untuk berdamai dan tinggal bersama-sama lagi di Kirigakure dengan beberapa syarat tertentu. Kedua Ketua Klan yang bersekutu tersebut mencoba menghubungi anggota-anggota Klannya yang tersebar, tetapi, para anggota kedua Klan yang tersebar, memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah lokasi di Yuki no Kuni sebuah negara yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan membuat sebuah desa baru yang bernama Yukigakure no Sato.

Maka sejak saat itu Klan Yuki dan Klan Kuzuki terdiri dari Klan Utama dan Klan Cabang. Klan Utama tinggal di Kirigakure dan Klan Cabang tinggal di Yukigakure.

Kuzuki Masamune merupakanseorang ninja dari Yukigakure. Saat ini dia merupakan kepala desa di sana, dia juga merupakan mantan ninja Kirigakure tetapi atas permintaan terakhir ayahnya dia pindah ke Yukigakure dan menjadi kepala desa di sana karena pamannya memintanya untuk menjadi kepala desa di sana. Dia merupakan kepala desa keempat di desa itu dan merupakan kepala desa ke dua dari Klan Kuzuki. Dia juga merupakan ketua Klan Cabang dari Klan Kuzuki.

Saat ini dia sedang menunggu kelahiran anak keduanya. Nama anak pertamanya adalah Kuzuki Guren. Anak pertamanya berwajah seperti ibunya Uzumaki Hikari. Tetapi rambutnya berwarna biru donker seperti kakeknya, Kuzuki Raidon. Mantan dari Jinchuuriki Sanbi yang mati akibat keluarnya Sanbi. Seorang yang sangat memasteri Shoton, dikatakan dia bahkan mampu mengubah lawannya menjadi kristal hanya dengan menunjuk lawannya. Sedangkan mata Guren berwarna Onyx seperti ayahnya. Saat ini dia berumur 5 tahun.

Sama seperti ayahnya dia juga mengkahwatirkan kelahiran adiknya. Untuk meredam kekhawatirannya dia megelus-elus bulu kitsune Kuchiyose ayahnya. Kuchiyose milik Klan Kuzuki tidak seperti Kuchiyose lainnya, jika Kuchiyose lainnya didapatkan melalui penulisan nama di gulungan Kuchiyose, maka Kuchiyose milik Klan Kuzuki sudah didapatkan ketika lahir. Namun hanya anggota Klan yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang akan mendapatkannya.

' _Masamune begitu anakmu lahir kau harus datang kesini, karena ada seekor kitsune berkekuatan besar yang akan lahir begitu anakmu lahir ' _ Masamune masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas perkataan dari tetua kitsune.

' Kami-sama, lindungilah anak dan istriku. ' doa Masamune.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menunggu terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi. Masamune yang mendengar itu pun langsungmengeluarkan air mata sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan .

" Akhirnya kau lahir juga nak. Trima kasih Kami-sama. Hikari-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa ? " ucap Masamune kepada Naruto yang sedang menangis.

" Aku baik-baik saja Masamune-kun, omong-omong kamu mau menamakan apa anak kita Masamune –kun " tanya Hikari.

" Bagaimana kalau Naluto ? " usul Guren yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam.

" Naruto, kenapa kamu mau menamakannya Naruto, Guren-chan ? tanya Hikari.

" Dali buku yang Tou-chan belikan " jawab Guren dengan mantap.

" Dan buku apa yang kau berikan pada Guren-chan, Masamune-kun ? tanya Hikari kepada Masamune.

" Errr...bukk..bukku...itt...ittu ada.. adalah bukk...buku " namun belum sempat Masamune menyelesaikan perkataannya Guren langsung berteriak sambi mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

" Ini bukunya Kaa-chan " teriak Guren.

" Sini bukunya " ucap Hikari. " Ini Kaa-chan "

" ' Kisah Shinobi yang Gagah ' karya ' Jiraiya' " baca Hikari.

" APA, KAU MEMBERIKAN GUREN-CHAN BUKU SEPERTI INI DAN TERLEBIH LAGI PENGARANGNYA ADALAH ERO-SENNIN GURU DARI MINATO. APA KAU GILAAAA ! teriak Hikari.

" Tapi Kaa-chan, nama Naluto itu bagus " kata Guren.

" Guren benar, Hikari. Nama Naruto tidak selalu berarti kue ikan, Naruto jiga bisa berarti Maelstorm atau petir. " ujar Masamune yang melihat ada kessempatan untuk menghindari kemarahan istrinya.

Hikari yang mendengar hal itu pun menjadi lebih tenang. " Namanya adalah Kuzuki Naruto " putus Hikari.

" Hikari-chan, maaf aku harus pergi ke tempat tetua Kitsune " ujar Masamune.

" Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus janji untuk pulang cepat. " ucap Hikari

" Ayo Shiromaru, kita keluar " ajak Masamune .

" Baik, Masamune " ucap Shiromaru.

Setelah ada di luar Rumah Sakit Masamune menyuruh Shiromaru untuk membesar ( Ukuran Shiromaru saat ini membesar seperti ukuran Akamaru waktu sudah besar ). Masamune pun naik ke badan Shiromaru sembari membuat Insou dan berkata " Kuchiyose no jutsu " setelah itu mereka menghilang dari sana.

At Unknown Place

" Boft " tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi di tempat yang penuh dengan para Kitsune. Tapi mereka semua bukan Kitsune biasa mereka adalah Kitsune Kuchiyose.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Masamune, Tetua sudah menunggumu dari tadi. " ujar salah satu dari Kitsune tadi.

" Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku tadi terbawa suasana. " ujar Masamune.

" Tidak apa-apa. Cepat sana masuk " ujar Kitsune yang bernama Tokichi

" Baik. Shiromaru lebih baik kau tunggu di luar saja " ujar Masamune.

" Baik. " ujar Shiromaru.

' Sreeet '

" Di mana bayinya, Koidesu-sama " ujar Masamune terhadap satu penasihat Tetua Kitsune.

" Ada di dalam " jawab Koidesu.

' Sreet '

Begitu tirai itu dibuka terlihatlah seekor kitsune yang sangat lucu dan imut. Anak kitsune itu berwarna biru dan ekornya berwarna biru dengan warna putih di ujung ekornya.

" Siapa namanya Koidesu-sama . ? " tanya Masamune.

" Namanya adalah Kuro. Dia memiliki elemen Meiton, hal inilah yang dimaksud oleh tetua Kitsune bahwa kitsune ini akan menjadi Kitsune terkuat dari semua hewan Kuchiyose. " jawab Koidesu.

" Jadi aku harus membawanya pulang " tanya Masamune

" Ya " jawab Koidesu dengan wajah datar seakan-akan wajahnya mengatakan – bukannya kau sudah tahu - .

" Baiklah "

_ 5 years Time Skip _

Selama lima tahun banyak yang terjadi diantara mereka selama lima tahun ini. Seperti begitu masamune pulang sambil membawa Kuro, Guren langsung berteriak-teriak layaknya anak kecil. Naruto yang sudah bisa berjalan diumurnya yang baru enam bulan tanpa melewati proses merangkak dan bisa membaca saat berumur satu tahun.

Saat ini Naruto yang sudah bisa menguasai jurus standart ninja seperti Kawarimi, Henge, dan Bunshin. Dan sekarang dia sedang berlatih dengan Guren untuk melempar shuriken. Guren juga banyak berubah selama lima tahun ini dia tidak lagi childish dan cadel. Dia sudah mampu mengeluarkan teknik Standart milik Klan mereka yaitu Shoton : Suisho To yaitu teknik dimana seorang dengan Elemen Kristal akan mampu mengeluarkan pisau yang terbuat dari Kristal di tangan mereka.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di Training Ground milik Klan Kuzuki. Naruto saat ini sedang berusaha untuk terus menyempurnakan lemparann kunai dan Shurikennya. Sedangkan si pinggir Training Ground terlihat Guren dan Kuro.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... Kenapa latihannya sulit sekali Nee-chan. Aku sudah tdak kuat ? " ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

" Baiklah ayo kita pulang. " ujar Guren.

_ One Week Time Skip_

At Vilage Head's Office.

" Masamune-sama, Ada tiga orang kage yang menyerang desa kita dan selain itu juga ada Hanzo si Salamander. " ujar seorang jounin desa Yukigakure.

" APA, Kage dari desa mana saja yang menyerang desa kita ? " tanya Masamune dengan sedikit perasaan kaget di dalam batinnya.

" Yang menyerang kita adalah Mizukage, Tsuchikage, dan Raikage. Ditambah lagi dengan pasukan mereka yang berjimlah 500 Jounin dari masing-masing desa. " jawab jounin tersebut.

" Baiklah, panggil semua Jounin dan Chunin yang ada di desa ini suruh mereka untuk membuat pertahanan terkuat mereka masing-masing." Ucap Masamune.' Sekarang aku harus menyegel 'itu' di tubuh Naruto. ' sambung batinnya.

' Boft'

" Hikari, di mana Naruto dan Guren. " ucap Masamune setelah sampai di rumahnya dengan Shunshin.

" Ada apa Masamune-kun, mereka berdua sedang berlatih di Training Ground. Memangnya kenapa Masamune-kun ? " jawab Hikari.

" Aliansi Tiga desa besar sedang menyerang desa kita ditambah lagi dengan Hanzo si Salamander. " jawab Masamune dengan sedikit perasaan Kawatir.

" Shiromaru, bangun. Desa diserang oleh aliansi tiga desa besar " Ujar Masamune

" Ada apa, Masamune. Kenapa kau membangunkanku dengan cara berteriak-teriak? " Ujar Shiromaru.

" Desa diserang oleh aliansi Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, dan Ame. Dan disana ada pemimpin dari masing-masing desa. " ujar Masamune.

" Kita harus segera ke tengah desa pasti di sana sedang ada pertarungan sengit. " ujar Shiromaru.

" Aku tahu tapi aku harus menyuruh Naruto dan Guren untuk pergi ke Konoha karena di sana ada sahabatku Minato Namikaze yang menjadi Yondaime Hokage. Shiromaru lebih baik kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul. " ujar Masamune sambil menyuruh Shiromaru pergi ke tengah desa terlebih dahulu. " Baik "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Naruto, Guren. Dimana kalian ? " teriak Masamune.

" Kami di sini Tou-san. " ujar Guren.

" Syukurlah kalian masih ada di sini, Tou-san kira ada ninja dari desa lain yang sudah menyerang kalian. " ujar Masamune dengan lirih.

Melihat ayahnya datang Naruto dan Guren mendekati ayahnya. Kuro yang melihat Naruto ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya hanya melompat ke bahu Naruto dan melingkarkan ekornya di leher pemiliknya.

" Ada apa Tou-san, kenapa Tou-san mencari kami. " Tanya Naruto. Walau pun masih berumur lima tahun Naruto sudah tidak cadel lagi tidak seperti kakaknya saat masih kecil ( dijadiin Kristal sama Guren )

" Kalian pergilah ke Konoha. Di sana ada teman Tou-san namanya Minato Namikaze dan kalau kalian sudah bertemu di dalamnya berikan hittai-ate Tou-san katakan bahwa di dalamnya ada sebuah surat dari Tou-san untuknya bawa juga Kuro. " ujar Masamune.

" Tapi kenapa kita harus pergi ke Konoha Tou-san " tanya Naruto.

" Desa kita diserang oleh Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, dan Ame. Lebih baik kalian lewat pintu rahasia yang ada di kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san. " ujar Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat sedang ada di terowongan rahasia yang dibangun oleh Masamune. Ehhh, tunggu dulu kenapa ada empat sosok. Perasaan yang disuruh pergi tadi hanya Naruto, Guren dan Kuro. Kenapa sekarang jadi empat. Sebenarnya tadi sebelum mereka bertiga pergi Masamune sempat bertemu dengan Hikari sekali lagi dan dia menyuruh Hikari untuk menemani mereka. Sebelum berpisah Naruto juga diberikan jutsu-jutsu Klan Kuzuki.

Mereka saat ini telah berada cukup jauh dari desa Yukigakure. Mereka beristirahat sejenak.

" Kaa-san, apakah masih lama untuk bisa sampai di ujung lorong ini, Naru sudah capek. " ujar Naruto dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

" Sabar Naru-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar. Guren mana hittai-atte milik ayahmu. " ucap Hikari sekaligus bertanya kepada Guren.

" Ini Kaa-san " ujarnya sambil memberikan hittai-atte milik Tou-sannya.

Setelah menatap hittai-atte milik Masamune dengan pandangan sedih. ' Oh Kami-sama tolong lindungi suamiku. '

-Sementara itu di Yukigakure-

' Swush ' ' Trang '

" Kenapa kalian menyerang desa kami, desa kami tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan desa kalian ? " tanya Masamune dengan tenang kepada keempat pemimpin desa ninja itu.

" Karena kalian adalah monster yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh desa shinobi dengan sangat mudah, jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi kami akan membunuhmu. "jawab salah satu dari seorang kage yang memakai topi dengan lambang Mizu.

" Yagura, kenapa kau melakukan ini " ucap Masamune dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Kalian pengguna Kekkei Genkai itu adalah monster yang harus dihancurkan karena kalian itu berbahaya. " ujar Yagura.

" Sudahlah jangan bernostalgia sebaiknya kita mulai saja " ucap Raikage. Setelah itu dia mengaktifkan jurus terkuatnya yaitu Raiton no Yoroi dan langsung menerjang ke arah Masamune. Namun, karena Masamune mempunyai refleks yang sangat baik dia mampu menghindar dari serangan Raikage yang sangat cepat.

" Kau adalah orang yang kedua yang bisa menghindar dari pukulanku dan wajahmu itu sangat mirip dengan musuh terbesarku Kiiroi Senko " ujar Raikage dengan dingin.

Masamune kemudian dikagetkan oleh Hanzo yang ternyata sudah ada di atasnya. " **Shoton : Suisho To "** bisik Masamune membentuk sebuah pedang tanpa insou di tangan kirinya. Masamune pun segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hanzo. Akan tetapi Hanzo bisa menghindar.

" Shiromaru lakukan jurus kombinasi " ujar Masamune pada kitsune yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Baik "ujar Shiromaru sambil membesarkan tubuhnya.

" **Suiton : Dai Bakufu no jutsu " **ujar Shiromaru sambil memuntahkan air yang sangat banyak

" **Raiton : Arashi no kuchiku-kan " **ujar Masamune setelah mebuat insou.

Serangan yang tadi sudah dikeluarkan oleh Shiromaru bertambah besar efeknya setelah dialiri Raiton oleh Masamune. " **Doton : Tajuu Doryuu Jouheki "** ujar Tsuchikage. Setelah menghentakkan tangan ke tanah tiba-tiba muncul puluhan benteng yang terbuat dari tanah menghalangi serangan gabungan dari Shiromaru dan Masamune.

BLAARRR

At Terowongan Rahasia

" Akhirnya kita sudah hampir sampai di luar..." tapi belum sempat Hikari menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba ada seorang jounin Kumogakure yang menusuk perutnya.

Naruto dan Guren yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari kearah ibunya. Guren yang segera menyadari keadaan segera merogoh kantung ninjanya dan mengambil masing-masing sepuluh shuriken dan sepuluh kunai.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari traumanya segera mengambil kunai dan menunggu kesempatan yang tepat. Akhirnya dia melihat kesempatan itu ketika melihat jounin tersebut mementalkan kunai dan akhirnya 'JLEB'

Jounin tersebut akhirnya mati tepat setelah jantungnya ditusuk oleh Naruto menggunakan kunai. " Kaa-san, Kaa-san tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kaa-san...ti...dak...apa...-apa...cepat..kalian...lari...sebelum...semua...nya ...ter...lambat...sa...yonara...a...nak...ana..kku" ucap Hikari lalu menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Naruto dan Guren yang mendengar hal itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Naruto, pakai ini. Kita harus segera tiba ke Konoha. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kaa-san. " ujar Guren sambil memberiran hittai-atte milik ayahnya. " Baik, Nee-san. "

.

.

.

.

Mereka saat ini telah berada di hutan perbatasan negara Yuki no Kuni. " Nee-san, kita sudah jauh dari desa,apakah kita masih dikejar. " tanya Naruto pada Guren.

" Mungkin, aku tidak tahu apakah kita masih diikuti atau tidak. " ujar Guren pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak yang ada di belakang mereka dan ' GOAARR' dua ekor serigala keluar dari semak-semak itu. " Naruto, ayo lari " teriak Guren pada Naruto.

" Waaaaaaaaaaaa " teriak mereka berdua.

Time Skip

Setelah beberapa lama berlari mereka sampai di tepi jurang mereka berdua dikepung oleh dua ekor serigala. Salah satu dari serigala tersebut menggeram ke arah mereka berdua dan Guren yang berada di ujung jurang akhirnya terjatuh.

" Nee-saaaaaannnnn " teriak Naruto.

" Aaaaaaaa Narutoooooooo " teriak Guren

Bebeapa menit sebelum Guren Jatuh. At Yukigakure.

Kini terlihat Shiromaru sudah mengecil kembali dan sedang melingkarkan ekornya di leher Masamune. Sedangkan penampilan Masamune terlihat sudah berubah. Telinganya tidak lagi terlihat seperti telinga manusia tetapi seperti telinga rubah dan matanya tidak lagi terlihat berwarna onyx tetapi berwarna kuning kemerahan dengan pupil vertikal tanda dia sudah memasuki mode Sennin.

" Sepertinya Sage Modenya sudah hampir habis " ucap Hanzo

" Ya, sepertinya begitu Salamander. " balas Tsuchikage.

' Sial, Sage Modeku sudah hampir habis. Sebelum aku kalah dan mati, aku harus menolong Naruto dan Guren. ' batin Masamune

" Shiromaru, pergilah dan cari Naruto, Guren, Hikari dan Kuro bawa mereka ke Konoha. Dan ketika saatnya tiba kau harus menjelakan kepada mereka tentang peristiwa ini. Apa kau mengerti ? " ujar Masamune kepada rubah di pundaknya.

" Baik Masamune " jawab Shiromaru , kemudian dia turun dari bahu Masamune dan membesar.

" Apa rencananya " ujar Mizukage.

Shiromaru langsung berlari ke arah tenggara. Namun setelah lima menit mencari Shiromaru belum menemukan mereka semua. Tiba tiba dia mendengar " Nee-saaaaaaaannnnn " bunyi suara itu.

' Itu suara Naruto apa yang sedang terjadi? ' batin rubah itu. ' Lebih baik aku mengaum saja ' lanjut batin Shiromaru.

" GOAAARRRR " aumam Shiromaru terdengar.

Naruto Pov

Kulihat dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat ibuku pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya ke arah tubuk kakakku yang tenggelam oleh jurang yang curam. Aku hanya bisa berteriak terhadap tubuh kakakku. Tiba-tia suara auman yang sangat memekakkan telinga terdengar bahkan Kuro yang tadi ingin melindungiku dan Guren-nee hanya bisa melompat ke arah pundakku karena ketakutan.

Serigala-serigala yang tadi mengikutiku dan Guren-nee langsung melarikan diri setelah mendengar auman tersebut. Aku melihat semak-semak yang ada di dekatku bergerak-gerak aku menjadi siaga. Tiba-tiba seekor rubah berwarna putih yang sangat kukenali melompat keuar dari arah semak-semak itu.

Naruto Pov End.

" Shiromaru, benarkah itu kau ? " tanya Naruto kepada sosok rubah yang ada di depannya.

"Benar. Naruto, omong-omong dimana ibu dan kakakmu ? " tanya rubah itu kepada Naruto karena tidak melihat Hikari dan Guren.

" Mereka...mereka sudah tidak ada hiks...Kaa-san dibunuh oleh ninja Kumo sedangkan Guren-nee jatuh dari ...hiks... " ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

" Aku turut berduka Naruto. Tapi kau harus tetap ke Konoha itu pesan terakhir Tou-sanmu. " ujar Shiromaru.

" Baiklah, ayo pergi. " ujar Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

Time Skip

" Jadi desamu diserang oleh desa ninja lainnya " tanya seseorang di sebuah ruangan

" Bukankah disana ditulis semuanya " tanya Naruto dengan dingin

" Baiklah mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sebuah apartmen ini alamatnya dan ini kuncinya. " ujar orang yang ternyata Yondaime Hokage.

" Arigato Hokage-sama. " ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Reader-san: Kok Yami-kun, buat story yang baru lagi sih. Kan masih ada story yang belom di apdet

Yami-kun : Ano, reader-san story yang sebelumnya di publish itu merupakan story yang di repulish dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini yang ini baru yang udah di rencanakan.

Reader-san : Dasar Author tak bertanggung jawab.

Yami-kun : Sorry deh reader-san.

Reader-san: Awas ya kalau cerita ini gak di apdet.

Yami-kun : oke.

_obrolan usai_

A/N : Well author balik lagi dengan story baru dan ide baru. Author lagi mau cari nama anggota team untuk Naruto saat lulus jadi Genin. 1 cowok dan satu cewek beserta kemampuan ya. Okey. Oh iya ada satu lagi nama tempat klan kuchiyose kitsune itu mau dikasih nama apa ya

Profil Naruto

Nama : Kuzuki Naruto

Klan : Kuzuki

Hubungan : Yukigakure &amp; Konohagakure.

Kekkei Genkai : Shoton ( untuk saat ini )

Perubahan Cakra : Raiton dan Fuuton

Usia : 5 tahun

Senjata : ?

Kuchiyose : Kitsune

Pakaian : Memakai pakaian khas musim dingin dengan lambang Klan Kuzuki lambangnya adalah Gambar Kristal dan Kanji Kessho di tengahnya dan memakai sebuah syal yang berwarna biru muda. Memakai sarung tangan berwarna biru muda.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut biru muda dengan garis kemerahan di bagian pinggir kanannya dan mata yang berwarna biru langit serta berwajah mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage kecuali kulitnya yang putih pucat mengikuti warna kulit ayahnya.

Mohon reviewnya senpai-senpai, dan para reader sekalian

Kritik dan Saran diterima

Akhir kata

R&amp;R

...

..

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Teman baru, suasana baru dan rumah baru.

Title : The Tale of Naruto Kuzuki

Author : Yami-Tenshin-Sama

Desclimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Sumary : _Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze, Uchiha, maupun seorang Senju. Dia merupakan pewaris dari klan Kuzuki salah satu dari klan pengguna **Kekkei Genkai** di Yukigakure yang merupakan desa kelahirannya. Akan tetapi karena suatu peristiwa dia terpaksa dibawa ke Konohagakure oleh **Kuchiyose **ayahnya. Akankah dia bersama partnernya dapat mendamaikan dunia shinobi. _

_ Warning : Stong!Naru, Smart!Naru, NonJinchuurikiKyubi!Naru, Shoton!Naru, AU ( Alternate Universe ), EYD tidak baku, Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal._

Rate : T

_Note :_

_" Hmmm " _someone thinking

" **_Hmmm _**" Bijuu thinking

" **Suiton : Mizu Kagami no Jutsu **" Jutsus or Bijuu talking

" Hmmm " someone talking.

_" Jangan pernah melupakan masa lalu karena masa lalu merupakan cerminan keadaan yang harus diperbaiki oleh dirimu."_

Let' Begin

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di apartmen barunya bersama si rubah kesayangan Kuro. Dia sedang menympan semua benda benda peninggalan keluarganya di sebuah kotak kecuali hittai-atte milik Tou-sannya. Baginya hittai-atte tersebut merupakan barang yang paling berharga selain kalung yang dipakainya saat ini. Kalung itu merupakan kalung yang diberikan oleh Kaa-sannnya sewaktu dia masih kecil. Kalung itu berwarna biru langit seperti warna matanya.

Dia meletakkan hittai-atte milik Tou-sannya di dalam kantung jaketnya. Dia kemudian melepaskan kalung pemberian dari Kaa-san tercintanya. Setelah melepaskan kalung itu dia menatap kalung milik Kaa-sannya dengan pandangan yang sangat terluka. Bayangkan saja seorang anak yang baru berumur lima tahun harus mengalami peristiwa yang tragis seperti itu. Hanya dua orang saja yang selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian itu. Mungkin bukan dua orang tapi satu orang. Karena Guren tidak diketahui keberadaannya apakah dia selamat pun tidak diketahui.

Kuro yang melihat pemiliknya menatap kalungnya dengan pandangan miris seperti itu hanya bisa berdiam diri dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Naruto yang bisa merasakan bahwa Kuro menatapnya langsung memakai kembali kalungnya.

" Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Kuro setelah memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan stetlah lama saling berdiam diri.

" Tidak apa-apa, Kuro aku hanya sedih Hiks... Mengapa Kami-sama Hiks.. memberikanku cobaan sebesar hiks...hiks...ini. Kata Kaa-san kalau hiks... Naru jadi anak baik Naru akan disayang hiks.. sama Kami-sama...hiks.. tapi apa kenyataannya. Kenapa Kami-sama mengambil orang-orang yang Naru sayangi ? hiks... Apakah Kami-sama membenci Naru " ujar Naruto dengan air mata yang mencucur dengan deras dari kedua matanya. Walau pun dia sudah berusaha untuk menahan air matanya tetap saja air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

" Sudahlah Naruto aku juga kan keluargamu dan aku juga ada di sini menenangkanmu. " ujar Kuro yang langsung melompat ke arah Naruto dan melingkarkan tubuhnya di leher Naruto.

" Terima kasih Kuro, kamu selalu menemaniku. " ujar Naruto dengan penuh ketulusan.

' Hanya ini yang bisa kulakkukan untukmu Naruto. ' batin Kuro

' Kruurrk ' bunyi perut kelaparan yang berasal dari perut Naruto.

" Kuro, aku lapar ayo kita mencari makanan, aku sudah lapar. " ujar Naruto kepada Kuro yang sedang Sweatdrop di tempat.

" Baiklah, aku juga sedang lapar " balah Kuro yang sudah pulih dari Sweatdropnya.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari kedai yang menjual makanan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah kedai ramen. Naruto langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat itu sedangkan Kuro yang sedang bergelung di leher Naruto hanya bisa mengeratkan tubuhnya di leher Naruto karena dia takut terjatuh ( Author : Rubah Kuchiyose kok takut jauh sih. Kuro : Diam kau author, mau serang pakai Meiton hah. Author : Ampun Kuro-sama. )

Naruto yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa lehernya seperti tercekik oleh rubah peliharaannya sendiri. " Kuro apakah kau mau membunuhku " ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di Kedai Ramen { Kedai Ramen Teuchi }. " Salah sendiri kau berlari seperti itu " ucap Kuro sambil melompat turun dari leher Naruto. Setelah mendarat dengan selamat dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Kedai Ramen milik Teuchi. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan absurd dari rubahnya hanya bisa Sweatdrop di tempat.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari Sweatdropnya langsung masuk ke dalam Kedai tersebut. Di dalam sana Naruto melihat Kuro sudah duduk di kursi hanya bisa memberi pandangan bertanya.

" Mau pesan apa Menma-sama " tanya si pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

" Ehh namaku bukan Menma. Namaku adalah Kuzuki Naruto. " bantah Naruto yang agak kaget dipanggil Menma.

" Oh namamu Naruto yah. Maaf aku salah, habisnya wajahmu mirip dengan Menma-sama langgananku. " ujar Teuchi sambil meminta maaf. " Dan kau rubah kecil kau mau pesan apa "

" Aku mau pesan Miso Ramen satu dan untuknya daging ikan yang setengah matang. " jawab Naruto.

" Baik. Ayame satu Miso Ramen dan seekor ikan setengah matang. " suruh Teuchi pada seorang gadis.

" Baik Tou-san. " jawab Ayame sambil masuk ke dalam dapur.

" Omong-omong Oji-san siapa itu Menma dan kenapa dia dipanggil dengan sebutan ' sama ' " Tanya Naruto.

" Menma itu adalah anak Hokage dan dia adalah pahlawan desa ini. " ujar Teuchi menjelaskan.

" Oooo, aku paham sekarang Oji-san " kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah beberapa saat

" Arigato Oji-san uangnya aku taruh di atas meja. " ujar Naruto yang merasa perutnya sudah kenyang.

" Ayo Kuro, kta pulang. " ucap Naruto kepada seekor anak rubah.

Anak rubah yang bernama Kuro itu tidak menjawab melainkan hanya melompat ke atas pundak Naruto dan langsung melingkarkan tubuhnya di leher Nauto. Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Apartmennya. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia bukan sampai di apartmennya, namun di sebuah taman. Di taman itu terlihat beberapa orang anak yang sedang bermain. Di antara anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu juga ada seorang anak yang sedang tiduran di lantai, ada yang bermain dengan anjing, ada segerombolan anak yang sedang bergosip, ada yang sedang makan kripik dan ada yang sedang bermain bersama kakaknya.

Naruto hanya menatap anak yang bermain dengan kakaknya itu dengan iri. Tanpa sadar Naruto menggumamkan kata " Nee-san, Naru rindu dengan Nee-san.

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dan kakaknya diperhatikan hanya mengubah arah pandangannya ke arah seorang anak yang berambut biru muda dengan seekor anak rubah.

" Nii-chan, kenapa anak itu mempelhatikan kita telus ya ? " tanya Sasuke kepada itachi yang sedang ada di sampingnya dengan gaya bicaranya yang cadel.

" Nii-san juga tidak tahu Sasuke. " ujar Itachi kepada adiknya yang sedang menatapnya.

" Nii-chan ayo kita lihat anak itu. " ajak Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan ke arahnya hanya bisa pucat pasi tetapi ternyata.. " Halo namaku Cacuke dan ini kakakku namanya Itachi-nii. Siapa namamu ?

" Err Namaku Kuzuki Naruto dan ini rubah peliharaanku namanya Kuro. " ujar Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan terkejut.

" Kawaii, Nii-chan bisakah kau membelikanku anak rubah seperti ini " ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit berbinar-binar.

Sebelum Itachi menjawab Naruto sudah menyambar. " Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan rubah seperti ini rubah ini merupakan Kuchiyose khusus Klanku." Ujar Naruto melarang Sasuke.

" Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa Naruto-kun ? " tanya Itachi yang sedikit penasaran dengan penjelasan Naruto.

" Kata Tou-sanku dulu Kuro sudah lahir ketika aku lahir. Katanya Kuchiyose Klan kami tidak seperti Kuchiyose milik orang lain Kuchiyose Klan kami akan lahir begitu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir dari Klan kami. " jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

" Oooo begitu " ujar Itachi sambil mangut-mangut.

" Tapi Nii-chan Cacu mau yang seperti itu. " rengek Sasuke

" Begini saja Naruo-kun bisakah kau datang ke Mansion klan Uchiha letaknya ada di pinggir desa dan ada lambang kipasnya disana kamu bisa bermain dan berlatih dengan Sasu-chan. Bagaimana apakah kamu mau Naru-kun " ujar Itachi memberi saran.

" Apakah artinya ini teman " tanya Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Lalu tanpa ragu-ragu Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu. " Sekalang kita teman " ujar Sasuke dengan tulus.

Naruto melebarkan matanya akhirnya dia isa mendapatkan teman lagi setelah teman-temannya mati dibunuh. " Trima kasih Sasuke. Trima kasih Itachi-nii. " ujar Naruto dengan haru.

Time Skip

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berlatih bersama Itachi di Training Ground Klan Uchiha. Selama enam bulan ini mereka terus saling berhubungan .Selama itu juga Itachi berinisiatif untuk melatih Naruto dan Sasuke untuk teknik ninja, namun Itachi terkejut karena Naruto sudah bisa melakukan teknik dasar ninja. Itachi semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan elemen Kristal. Itachi saat itu langsung berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa melatih Naruto lagi karena Naruto memiliki Kekkei Genkai yang unik. Namun akhirnya Itachi mau melatih Naruto kembali karena Naruto memiliki gulungan jutsu yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya.

Saat ini Itachi beserta kedua anak itu sedang sparing di Training Ground. Sudah menjadi kegiatan mereka bertiga selama beberapa bulan ini untuk berlatih dan ketika sudah sampai di akhir bulan mereka akan melakukan sparing yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Itachi.

" Baiklah kita mulai sekarang " ujar Itachi memulai sparingnya. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari dari tempat itu dan menncari tempat bersembunyi di hutan kecil yang ada di training ground itu. ' Hmmm... Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan baik walau pun Chakra mereka masih bisa kudeteksi terutama Chakra Naruto walau pun kontrol Chakra Naruto lebih baik daripada Sasuke tetapi tetap saja Chakra Naruto lebih besar dan lebih sulit untuk disembunyikan. " batin Itachi sambil tersenyum bangga.

Bagaimana dia tidak bangga Naruto dan Sasuke dalam didikannya saat ini sudah setara dengan High Genin atau Low Chunin. Mereka berdua sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu milik Klan mereka masing-masing walau pun baru sampai Rank C tetap saja itu hal yang sangat membanggakan. Namun walau pun mereka sudah memiliki banyak Ninjutsu Rank D sampai Rank C, stamina mereka masih sangat sedikit. Hal inilah yang menjadi penghambat bagi mereka bedua.

Sementara itu...

" Naruto bersiap-siaplah aku merasa Nii-san akan menemukan kita sebentar lagi. " ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

" Baiklah Sasuke. Begitu Itachi-nii muncul segera alihkan perhatiannya. Aku akan menyerangnya dari belakang dengan teknik yang baru kupelajari begitu perhatiannya teralihkan. " balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menyetujui setelah mendengar rencana dari Naruto. Mereka kemudian melihat bahwa Itachi sedang berjalan dengan santai. Namun walaupun posisi Itachi terlihat santai, kewaspadaannya tetap tinggi. Sekali ada yang tidak beres di matanya pasti akan bisa diketahuinya.

" Sasuke sekarang " ujar Naruto sambil berbisik kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali Sasuke langsung menyerang Itachi dengan jurus pembuka yaitu. ** " Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu " **ujar Sasuke setelah membuat beberapa Insou. Seketika keluar bola api yang semakin membesar dari mulut Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menghindar dengan mudah. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya melihat Itachi dangan pandangan kesal. ' Kalau yang tadi tidak bisa bagaimana dengan yang ini ' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

**" Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu " **ucap Sasuke setelah itu dia menyemburkan api-api kecil berbentuk phoenix yang menuju ke arah Itachi. Itachi yang melihat api-api tersebut menuju ke arahnya hanya mengambil beberapa kunai dan shuriken kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Phoenix-phoenix itu.

Phoenix-phoenix yang terbuat dari api itu pun langsung hancur ketika bertabrakan dengan kunai dan shuriken. Kunai dan shuriken-shuriken itu langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil sebuah kunai dan menangkis semua kunai dan shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya.

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke bisa menangkis semua kunai dan shuriken itu hanya tersenyum. " Kau hebat Sasu-chan, kamu bisa menangkis semua kunai dan shuriken yang Nii-san lemparkan " ucap Itachi masih tetap tersenyum.

**" Shoton : Suisho Ransu no jutsu "** bisik seseorang dari belakang Itachi.

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa tombak yang terbuat dari kristal yang langsung meluncu ke arah Itachi. Dan ketika salah satu dari tombak itu mengenai Itachi tubuh Itachi langsung menghilang.

' Prok ' 'Prok ' Prok '

Terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan dari kejauhan. " Kalian hebat bisa mengalahkan Bunshinku. Dengan bangga aku katakan bahwa kalain saat ini sudah setingkat High Genin atau Low Chunin. Dan mulai sekarang kita akan menghentikan pelatihan Ninjutsu – yang sempat mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Naruto dan Sasuke – dan berlatih ke arah pelatihan stamina. " ujar Itachi sambil meyeringai.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan dari Itachi ditambah lagi dengan seringainya hanya bisa menenggak air liur mereka. ' Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang melelahkan ' batin Naruto miris.

Time Skip

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa Konoha. Setiap kali dia berkeliling desa Konoha dia selalu teringat dengan desanya Yukigakure. Walau pun desanya tidak seluas desa Konoha dan tidak seindah desa Konoha. Tetapi tetap saja dia merindukan desanya. Desa yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Desa yang sangat dia cintai.

" Apakah kamu yang bernama Kuzuki Naruto. ? " tanya seorang chunin dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

" Benar, aku adalah Kuzuki Naruto. Memangnya ada apa ? " balas Naruto pada Chunin tersebut.

" Kau dipanggi oleh Hokage-sama, katanya dia mau membicarakan sesuatu bersamamu. " ujar Chunin tersebut.

" Baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. " jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

At Hokage's Room.

" Naruto, ini saatnya kamu masuk akademi ninja. Kamu perlu bersosialisasi denan anak-anak sebayamu yang ada di desa Konoha. " ujar Minato.

" Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Aku akan melakukannya. " ujar Naruto sedikit terpaksa.

" Kalau begitu mulai besok kamu akan masuk ke akademi. Chunin yang tadi menemuimu akan mengantarkanmu besok ke akademi " ujar Minato dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Baiklah Hokage-sama " ujar Naruto.

Time Skip

.

.

.

Di akademi kini sedang ricuh, karena pelajaran yang belum dimulai. Seperti di kelas yang satu ini. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para fansgirlnya.

Lalu ada seorang anak yang memiliki tato segitiga sedang bermain bersama serangganya. Ada juga seorang anak yang memakai sebuah kacamata hitam, dengan jaket berkerah tinggi sedang mengumulkan serangga miliknya.

Ada seorang anak dengan tubuh tambun yang sedang memakan kripiknya. Ada juga seorang anak yang berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur di atas mejanya. Dan ada seorang anak yang berambut pirang dengan bentuk durian yang sedang dikerumuni oleh fansgirlnya.

.

.

Kelas akademi yang tadinya ricuh saat ini menjadi diam akibat dari kedatangan sensei mereka. Sensei mereka memiliki rambut yang dikuncir berwarna coklat, lalu mengenakan pakaian Khas Chunin Konoha dan memiliki bekas luka horizintal di hidungnya. Orang itu bernama Umino Iruka.

" Baiklah anak-anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru " ucap Iruka memberi tahu kepada para muridnya. Kelas yang tadinya diam kini menjadi ricuh kembali akibat perkataan Iruka.

" Kuharap dia laki-laki yang tampan "

" Ya aku juga berharap begitu, dan juga dia harus keren "

" Aku harap dia bisa di ajak berteman. "

Kelas tersebut menjadi ricuh kembali tetapi kali ini mereka berbicara tentang topik yang baru yaitu 'Siapa kira-kira yang menjadi teman baru mereka '. Terlihat empat siku-siku di dahi Iruka saat ini, dia sedang kesal dikarenakan murid-muridnya yang kembali berisik lagi.

' BUARKKKHH '

" SEMUANYA DIAM TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH BERSUARA SAAT INI " teriak Iruka dengan kesal dan memukul meja yang ada di depannya. Kelas yang tadi ribut kini menjadi sunyi senyap. Bahkan bila ada sebuah jarum yang terjatuh pasti suara dentingannya akan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas.

" Baiklah Naruto-kun, kau boleh masuk sekarang " ucap Iruka sambil melihat ke arah pintu. Pintu yang terbuka kini menampilkan seorang anak kecil berambut biru muda yang melawan gravitasi, memakai pakaian khas musim dingin dengan kalung berwarna biru muda yang melingkar di lehernya. Dan diikuti dengan seekor rubah kecil berwarna biru muda dengan ujung ekor yang berwarna putih.

" Naruto silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan teman barumu. " ucap Iruka.

" Namaku Kuzuki Naruto, kesukaanku adalah berlatih dengan Sasuke dan Itachi-nii. Ketidaksukaanku adalah pembantaian. Salam kenal " ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

1

2

3

4 detik

" Kyaaa tampan sekaliiiii. " teriak para gadis.

" Kyaaa dia mirip dengan Menma-sama "

" Kyaa dia keren sekaliii "

Begitulah teriakan dari fansgirl dadakan Naruto yang terdiri atas fansgirl Manma dan fansgirl Sasuke. " Baiklah Naruto kamu bisa duduk disamping Sasuke, Sasuke angkat tanganmu. " ujar Iruka memberikan instruksi. Lalu seorang anak yang sangat dikenal Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Seketika begitu Naruto duduk di tempatnya langsung saja hampir seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu mengerubuni Naruto. Iruka yang melihat hal ini pun kembali dibuat kesal oleh ulah para muridnya.

" SEMUANYA KEMBALI KE TEMPATNYA MASING-MASING SEKARANG, DAN JANGAN BERTANYA APA PUN PADA NARUTO SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT. PAHAMM ! " teriak Iruka yang sudah sangat jengkel dengan perilaku para muridnya.

" PAHAM SENSEI " teriak mereka membalas perkataan Iruka.

Time Skip

Naruto saat ini sudah pulang dari Akademi. Di sana dia bertemu dengan banyak orang diantaranya ada Kiba Inuzuka, Aburame Shino , Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya, dan Namiaze Menma.

Sesampainya di apartmennya Naruto langsung melepaskan Kuro yang sedang tertidur di bahunya dan meletakkannya di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia langsung berbaring dan memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan teman-teman barunya. ' Semoga saja mereka mampu membantuku untuk melupakan mereka semua ' batin Naruto yang mengingat kembali teman-temannya di Yukigakure.

" Tou-san, Kaa-san, Guren-nee apakah kalian melihatku dari atas sana " bisik Naruto sambil menghadap ke atas langit Konoha yang sedang tertimpa cahaya matahari sore dari jendela apartmennya.

.

.

.

.

" Kuro, bangun sudah sore ayo kita pergi ke luar " Ujar Naruto membangunkan rubah kesayangannya itu.

" Hoaaamm. Apakah sudah sore. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi makan di kedai ramen Teuchi Oji-san. " ajak Kuro yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

" Baiklah ayo kita pergi " ucap Naruto menyetujui.

" Ayo . " ucap Kuro.

.

.

.

" Trima kasih Oji-san uangnya aku taruh di atas meja. "

" Sama- sama Naruto. " ucap Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

" Ayo Kuro " Ucap Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang rapat Konoha.

Di sana terlihat seorang tua dengan bekas luka berbentu x di dagunya. " Jadi Klan Uchiha merencanakan untuk melakukan kudeta terhadap Konoha. " ucap orang itu.

" Sepertinya begitu Danzo-sama. Klan Uchiha juga terlihat semakin tertutup akhir-akhir ini " ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng polos dengan tulisan Ne.

" Baik kau boleh pergi sekarang. Tetap awasi Klan Uchiha, begitu ada yang tidak beres segera lapor padaku " ujar seseorang yang bernama Danzo tersebut masih dengan wajh datarnya.

" Baik Danzo-sama " ucap orang tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Sesi obrolan di mulai.

Yami-kun : Naruto apakah semua sudah siap.

Naruto : Sudah Author-san.

Yami-kun : Baiklah kita mulai sesi obrolannya.

Readers-san : Author-san kok baru apdet sih, kita semua udah lumutan nungguin nih.

Yami-kun : Sebenarnya ni Chapter udah selesai dari hari Sabtu tapi karena Oji-san auhtor ngajak pergi berenang jadinya deh ni story baru apdet hari ini.

Readers-san : Oooo gitu. Tapi ni Story gak boleh di disco yah.

Yami-kun : Pastilah masa ni story mau di telantarin sih. Tetap nungguin ni story ya. OK.

Readers-san : OK. Author-san.

Obrolan usai.

Balesan Review

1\. Okhi-san : Saran Okhi-san akan aku tampung dulu dan nama rubah Naruto maaf ya bukan Kura tapi Kuro ada di Chapter satu aku udah jelasin di sana. Kalau Klan Kuzuki itu Klan buatan author yang berasal dari kata Koseki yang di plesetin jadi Kuzuki. Penjelasan lainnya ada di Chap 1.

2\. : Makasih ini dah lanjut

3\. Seryl agista : Makasih pujiannya seryl-san. Kalau soal dark dan tidak kayaknya soal waktu aja

4\. Ryoko : Chap kemarin itu alurnya agak cepat karena masih prolog semi cerita. Tapi untuk yang kelanjutannya akan lebih pelan.

5\. Viraoctvn : Ini dah lanjut.

6\. Dragfilia hasnah : Naruto pasti ketemu sama Guren lagi kok tapi kayaknya itu bakalan di saat Shipuden aja. Makasih pujiannya gan.

7\. Uzmaki Akagami : Guren masih idup kok. Tapi kalau di beberin yanglain nanti jadi bocoran.

8\. Uzumaki Namikaze 3 : Ini dah lanjut.

9\. Esya. : Nanti jadi bocoran kalau di kasih tahu.

10\. Yovie-kun : Ini dah apdet san soal pertanyaan author udah dijawab.

Makasih untuk yang mereview dan jangan sungkan untuk meriview lagi. Dan makasih juga untuk :

Agusgunawan72, Cloud the First Tsurugi, Esya. , Kaito Dark-sama, Lord-sessy012, Okhi-san, Rey12g, Red Devil Ngawi, ShintaRomanticIR, Silver Light Eternity, Uzumaki Akagami, Aldi. , , .90, minato. 2, 7, namikaze teddy, .94, senju herwan, sinternisti, uzumaki namikaze 3, viraoctvn, vruddie, yovie-kun. Terima kasih atas Fav dan Folnya.

Jika ada yang membingungkan jangan sungkan-sungkan tanya pada author.

Akhir kata R&amp;R

...

..

.

TBC

Yami-Tenshin-Sama log out


	3. Pembantaian

Chapter 3 Pembantaian

Title : The Tale of Naruto Kuzuki

Author : Yami-Tenshin-Sama

Desclimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Sumary : _Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze, Uchiha, maupun seorang Senju. Dia merupakan pewaris dari klan Kuzuki salah satu dari klan pengguna __**Kekkei Genkai**__ di Kirigakure yang merupakan desa kelahirannya. Akan tetapi karena suatu peristiwa dia terpaksa dibawa ke Konohagakure oleh __**Kuchiyose **__ayahnya. Akankah dia bersama partnernya dapat mendamaikan dunia shinobi._

_Warning : Stong!Naru, Smart!Naru, NonJinchuurikiKyubi!Naru, Shoton!Naru._

Rate : T

_Note :_

" _Hmmm " _someone thinking or flashback

" _**Hmmm **_" Bijuu thinking

" _Hmmm __"_ Kitsune summon thingking

" **Suiton : Mizu Kagami no Jutsu**__" Jutsus or Bijuu talking

" Hmmm " someone talking.

" Hmmm " Kitsune summon talking

Let's Begin

Time Skip ( one year later )

" Jadi begitu ya, mereka akan melakukan kudeta tidak lama lagi. " ucap Minato sambl memejamkan matanya .

" Apakah mereka tidak berniat bernegoisasi ne Itachi. " tanya Minato masih dengan menutup matanya.

" Sepertinya tidak Hokage-sama. Mereka sudah sangat muak dengan perlakuan para tetua Konoha terhadap mereka " ucap Itachi sambil menatap salah satu dari keempat tetua desa Konoha.

" Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain Minato. Kita harus membantai Klan Uchiha. " ucap tetua yang tadi ditatap oleh Itachi.

" Tidak bisa Danzo, pembantaian akan melemahkan Konoha dari dalam dan Konoha akan mudah diserang oleh desa lain. " kali ini bukan Minato yang menjawab melainkan sang mantan Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Tidak pembantaian merupakan langkah terbaik yang bisa diambil. Lagi pula Konoha tidak akan hancur hanya dengan pembantaian sebuah Klan " balas Danzo dengan wajah datar.

" Danzo benar Sandaime, Konoha tidak akan hancur hanya dengan pembantaian sebuah Klan. Tapi kita tidak akan melakukan pembantaian sebelum Klan Uchiha mulai menunjukkan kelakuan yang tidak beres " putus Minato sambil menatap tajam Danzo. " Dan jika ada yang melakukan pembantaian walaupun dia merupakan salah satu tetua Konoha, dia akan dihukum mati " lanjut Minato.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Minato, walau pun kau seorang Hokage kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. " ucap tetua desa yang lainnya yang bernama Homura.

" Homura benar Minato, jika kau melakukan hal itu apa gunanya kami sebagai tetua desa Konoha " ucap Hotaru.

" Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kalian tidak melanggar. Rapat Selesai ! " putus Minato.

Itachi yang mendengar perdebatan para tetua desa dengan Sang Hokage hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu bahwa keputusan Klan Uchiha untuk melakukan kudeta sudah tidak bisa untuk dibatalkan. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat akibat dari penyerangan Kyubi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kyubi saat itu dikendalikan dengan menggunakan Sharingan jadi para tetua desa kecuali Sandaime menuduh Klan Uchiha ingin menghancurkan Konoha.

Tapi mereka tidak mempunyai bukti untuk mengusir Klan Uchiha keluar dari Konoha. Jadinya Klan Uchiha dipindahkan lokasinya di pinggir desa, hal inilah yang membuat Klan Uchiha merasa didiskriminasi. Dan hal ini jugalah yang membuat mereka ingin melakukan kudeta.

Itachi yang memikirkan bagaimana nasib Klannya saat ini hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang Klannya yang akan dibantai jika akan melanjutkan kudeta. Dia hanya memikirkan adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia tidak ingin adiknya mati akibat dari kebusukan para tetua Konoha.

Namun dia juga terlalu mencintai Konoha. Dia tidak rela jika Konoha harus hancur akibat kudeta yang disebabkan oleh para tetua Konoha sendiri. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa menyelamatkan adiknya dan juga desa yang dicintainya. ' Hanya ada satu cara ' batin Itachi sambil memejamkan mata. ' Shisui harus bisa melakukan Kotoamatsukami kepada Tou-san ' lanjut batin Itachi memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Walau pun kemungkinan rencananya berhasil hanya 50 % tetap saja rencana itu harus dicoba. Shisui juga pasti tidak keberatan untuk melakukan teknik itu karena Shisui juga menyayangi desa ini.

' _Ya tidak ada salahnya mencoba '_ batin Itachi sambil tersenyum memikirkan keadaan desanya begitu rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

.

" Sasuke, aku pulang dulu yah " ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah apartmennya.

" Baik. Jaa ne Naruto, Kuro. " ucap Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto dan Kuro hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartmen tempat tinggal Naruto. " Naruto apakah kamu tidak curiga dengan sikap Itachi akhir-akhir ini " ucap Kuro yang ada di atas pundak Naruto.

" Memangnya kenapa Kuro, apakah Itachi-nii terlihat mencurigakan di matamu ? " ucap sekaligus tanya dari Naruto kepada Kuro.

" Dia memang idak terlihat mencurigakan, namun dia tidak akan bisa membodohi penglihatanku sebagai seekor Kitsune, dia terlihat gelisah seperi ada suatu rahasia yang disembunyikan olehnya dan ini pasti bukan rahasia kecil karena jika itu rahasia kecil maka dia pasti tak akan terlalu gelisah. Aku berasumsi bahwa ini merupakan rahasia S Rank " jelas Kuro panjang lebar.

" Ooooo jadi begitu, kita biarkan saja itu bukan urusan kita. Kalau kita ikut campur nantinya kita terkena masalah " ucap Naruto masih dengan berjalan santai.

" Tapi walau pun begitu aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini " kata Kuro.

" Sudahlah jangan berpikir macam-macam " ucap Naruto sambi mengelus-elus Kuro yang ada di lehernya. Kuro yang menerima perlakuan dari Naruto pun hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya karena keenakan.

Naruto sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan perkataan Kuro. ' Apa yang dimaksud dengan Kuro, kenapa dia terlihat sangat serius ketika berbincang tentang hal itu tadi ' batin Naruto penasaran.

' _Sudahlah lagi pula untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Itachi-nii akan membantai Klan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke saja '_ batin Naruto sambil tertawa mengenai pemikirannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

At Someone PoV

" Jadi bagaimana apakah kau mau melakukannya ? " tanyaku kepada satu-satunya harapanku untuk mendamaikan Klanku.

" Aku akan berusaha tetapi teknik Kotoamatsukami milikku belum sempurna dan tidak bisa dilakukan kepada seluruh Klan mungkin hanya bisa kepada beberapa orang saja yang akan terkena efek Kotoamatsukami " jelasnya panjang lebar.

" Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukannya kepada seluruh Klan cukup kepada ayah dan tetua Klan saja, Shisui " ucapku kepada Shisui yang ada di depanku.

" Baiklah seperti yang aku bilang tadi Itachi, aku akan mencobanya dan jika aku gagal maka kita berdua akan dibunuh Itachi. Kau kan sudah tahu kendala dari teknikku ini adalah masalah chakra. " balas Shisui dengan penjelasannya mengenai akibat yang akan kami terima jika hal itu gagal.

" Aku sudah tahu resikonya jika rencana kita gagal. Tapi kemungkinan kegagalannya cuma sebesar 70 % dan preesentasi kemenangan kita adalah 30 %. Jika kita berhasil melakukan rencana ini Konoha tidak akan diliputi perang saudara dan Klan Uchiha tidak akan dibantai. " jelasku meyakinkan satu-satunya harapanku agar adikku selamat.

" Baiklah aku akan melakukannya di saat pertemuan Klan satu bulan lagi. " ucap Shisui menyetujui nasihatku.

" Terima kasih Shisui, kalau saja tidak ada dirimu aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke. " ucapku setelah dia pergi dengan Shunsin khasnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Uchiha Compound. Dia sedang menuju ke rumah Sasuke karena kebiasaan mereka untuk pergi ke akademi bersama-sama. Ia kini berada di depan rumah Sasuke. Naruto sudah sering pergi ke sana karena permintaan Mikoto, ibu dari Itachi yang memintanya untuk datang ke rumah dari ketua Klan Uchiha itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu dari rumah Ketua Klan Uchiha itu.

" Tok Tok Tok "

Ketuknya pada pintu rumah Sasuke itu, " Drep Drep Drep " dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu itu pu terbuka menampakkan sosok Fugaku Uchiha, Ketua Klan Uchiha. " Hm, Naruto " tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Naruto tersenym kecil membalasnya. " Fugaku-oji-san. " sapa Naruto. " Apakah Sasuke ada ? " tanya Naruto.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. " Sasuke ! Naruto sudah datang ! " seru Fugaku. Dan dari dalam rumah itu terdengar suara derapan kaki. " Drep Drep Drep "

Datanglah orang yang Naruto cari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke memakai kaus lengan panjang dengan simbol Klan Uchiha di belakangnya. Sasuke memakai celana berwana putih.

" Ayo berangkat Sasuke, kita sudah hampir telat. Nanti kita dimarai sama Iruka sensei. " ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Selama diperjalanan menuju akademi, mereka bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari fansgirl mereka, gosip terbaru Konoha dan lain-lain.

" Naruto di mana Kuro " tanyanya yang tidak melihat rubah kesayangan Naruto yang biasanya menlingkarkan dirinya di leher Naruto.

" OH Kuro dia hanya malas keluar rumah katanya dia mau tidur sampai nanti aku pulang " jawab Naruto.

" Oooo jadi begitu. " ujar Sasuke mangut-mangut. " Ada lagi yang ingin aku katakan. " lanjutnya.

" Ada apa sasuke ? " balas Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah dan ekspresinya befubah menjadi sedih " Nii-san akhir-akhir ini menjadi aneh. Setiap kali aku meminta latihan selain latihan rutin kita dia selalu mengetuk dahiku dan berkata lain kali saja. Akhir-akhir ini juga dia sering menjadi diam dan bertingkah aneh. " jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya mengangkat alisnya kembali, pertanda dia sedang bingung. " Hmm .. Mungkin dia sedang stress akibat dari tugasnya sebagai kapten ANBU " uca Naruto menenangkan namun sebenarnya _' Sasuke juga sama seperti Kuro, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama bahwa Itachi-nii bertingkah aneh. Mencurigakan, mencurigakan '_ batin Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum setelah mendengarkan perkataan Naruto tadi_, ' Ya tentu saja. Aku tidak boleh beranggapan yang tidak-tidak tentang Nii-san. Mustahil dia bertingkah aneh karena dia mau mengetes kemampuannya dan kemudian membantai seluruh Klan hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya. Konyol sekalipemikiranku ini. " _pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah sampai di akademi. Mereka pun segera memasuki kelas mereka dan disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan dari fansgirl mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

At Secret Place.

" Kita harus segera melaksanakan kudeta, kekuatan mereka pasti sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Dan begitu kekuatan mereka penuh mereka pasti akan segera mengkudeta Konoha. " ujar seseorang dengan nada datar.

" Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi kita harus bisa mencegah pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia " ucap orang yang disampingnya.

" Tidak, kalau kita membiarkan Klan Uchiha lebih lama lagi mungkin Konoha akan hancur " balah satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu.

" Kita akan mengirimkan permintaan untuk berunding yang terakhir kalinya dan jika mereka menolak Klan Uchiha akan dibantai " putus pemimpin dari rapat tadi.

.

.

.

.

Time Skip

"Maafkan Nii-san Sasuke. Maafkan aku Kaa-san. Jika saja orang itu tidak membunuh Shisui pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. " ucap Itachi setelah dia memingsankan adik dan ibunya.

Flashback

_At Sungai Nakano_

_Itachi saat ini sedang menunggu Shisui karena dia telah berjanji akan bertemu Shisui di Sungai Nakano. Namun setelah beberapa menit belum juga Shisui datang. Itachi jadi khawatir akan keberadaan sahabatnya itu._

" _Kough .. Kough " terdengar suara orang yang batuk dari kejauhan sana._

_Aku langsung saja berlari menuju ke arah suara itu. " Shisui kaukah itu ? ' tanyaku kepadda sosok orang tersebut._

" _Itachi ap ..apakah ..kkaau.. itu" tanya orang yang ternyata memang benar Shisui Uchiha._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan mata kirimu yang satunya Shisui. Mengapa matamu tidak ada ? " tanya Itachi dengan kepanikan yang menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Mata.. Mata kiriku dia..diambil oleh Danzo. Bunuhlah aku.. dan bangkitkanlah Mangekyou milikmu setelah itu ambillah mata kanank ini jangan.. biarkan Danzo mengambilnya juga. " ucap Shisui memberikan pesan terakhirnya pada Itachi._

Flashback End.

" Andai saja Danzo tidak mengacaukan rencana kami pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi Sasuke. Maafkan aku Kaa-san, selamat tinggal Sasuke, adikku. " ucap Itachi sambil menitikkan air mata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Esok harinya Konoha akan diselimuti masa berkabung karena sebuah Klan telah hilang dari Bumi Konoha untuk selama-lamanya.

TBC

Readers-san : Kok lama banget sih apdetnya author-san.

Yami-kun : * Garuk-garuk kepala * anoo readers-san, author sebenarnya udah mau apdet tetapi karena mama author yang baik hati makanya author harus kerjain deh tugas sekolah yang numpuk seperti dunung udah gitu gak boleh dari internet lagi harus dari koran perintah dari guru author terpaksa deh di undur-undur.

Readers-san : Oooo Gitu ya tapi kok wordnya dikit banget sih.

Yami-kun : Sebenarnya mau di panjangin tapi akibat dari tugas yang tadi ide untuk pembantaian Klan Uchiha jadi ilang padahal udah ada di dalam kepala bagamana reaksi Sasuke pas si Itachi bantai Klan Uchiha.

Readers-san : Ooo gitu toh.

Yami-kun : Kita udahin aja deh obrolan author dan readers-san . Sekarang saaatnya untuk membalas review.

~ Obrolan Usai ~

` Balasan Review `

Esya. : Untuk usul Mahesa-senpai aku terima, tapi aku ubah dikitlah jadi di Underline.

.94 : Jawaban pertanyaan Riki-san ada di balesan review chap 2

Yami Nugroho : Untuk elemen Shoton itu aku gak tahu Kekkei Tota apa enggak karena menurut web-web yang aku jadiin referensi gak ada yang mencantumkan kalau Shoton itu Kekkei Tota Nugroho-san.

Okhi-san : Kalau ke Shippuden kemungkinan besar di atas 15 cha atau di atas 20 cha karena masa kecil Naruto hanya tga Cha selanjutnya misi-misi bersama timnya, selanjutnya Chunin Exam. Kalau jadwal apdet hari minggu karena Author masih sekolah.

Uzumaki Namikaze 3 : Kalau doujutsu kayaknya bisa tapi masih harus dipertimbangkan. Kalau ada doujutsu juga pasti bukan kayak Sharingan, dan Rinnegan.

Viraoctvn : Ini dah lanjut.

: Ni dahlanjut * Caps Locknya jebol ya *

Dragfilia Hasnah : Pairnya Naru akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu ( bisa tebak gak siapa clue mata mirip naru ). Reinkarnasi Ashura Menma tapi nanti bosnya bukan Kaguya tapi dalang dari semua masalah. Sarannya aku terima tapi maaf ya Shisui mati.

Ryoko : Komentar favorit author datang kalau Typo aku usahakan gak ada. Kalau pengembangan kekuatan Naruto akan author usahain sesuai usianya dan untuk misteri kayaknya adda beberapa misteri di Chap 1 yang kalau diperhatikan pasti buat penasaran.

Ero Azazel : Naruto dendam sama keempat Ero-sanbukan tiga -_-. Naruto pasti dendam tapi justru itulah yang membuat nanti pertemuan 6 kage jadi seru.

Emozoniz : Makasih koreksinya.

Azizbnnuz123 : Mata Aziz-san jeli juga ya. Masih ada sisa Klan Kuzuki kok bisa dari Kiri bisa dari Yuki.

: dah lanjut.

L : lihat ciri-ciri pair Naru di atas. Naru masuk tim 6

Takiyatamao : Author juga baru sadar bikin pembawaan Naru jadi kelihatan terlalu dewasa maaf ya ^ _ ^

Kitsune : Naruto gak bakalan dapat Sharingan.

.52 : Dah lanjut.

.3 : dah lanjut.

Thanks to : _Agusgunawan72, aldi. , , , anugrahadhnan, azzizbnnuz123, , .52, Cloud the Firs Tsurugi, dedyagustar95, dragfilia hasnah, Ero Azazel, Esya. , .90, jafar4880, Kaito Dark-sama, KellyLily101201, Liliun E. Midford, Lord-sessy012, , minato. , .71, , namikaze teddy, Okhi-san, Ray12g, Red Devil Ngawi, .94, senju herawan, ShintaRomanticIR, Silver Light Eternity, sinternisti, , Uzumaki Akagami, Uzumaki Arashi41, uzumaki namikaze 3, uzumaki-irat, viraoctvn, vruddie, yovie-kun, yuuki uzumaki naruto, Yuuto Kazumi, zombiie1_ for your favorites and follows this story.

Mind to Review

R&amp;R

...

..

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Genin Exam and Team Genin

Title: The Tale of Kuzuki Naruto.

Author : Yami-Tenshin-Sama

Desclimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and The Tale of Kuzuki Naruto Yami-Tenshin-Sama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Sumary : _Naruto bukanlah seorang Namikaze, Uchiha, maupun seorang Senju. Dia merupakan pewaris dari klan Kuzuki salah satu dari klan pengguna __**Kekkei Genkai**__ di Yukigakure yang merupakan desa kelahirannya. Akan tetapi karena suatu peristiwa dia terpaksa dibawa ke Konohagakure oleh __**Kuchiyose **__ayahnya. Akankah dia bersama partnernya dapat mendamaikan dunia shinobi. _

_ Warning : Stong!Naru, Smart!Naru, NonJinchuurikiKyubi!Naru, Shoton!Naru, 4HN Alternative Universe ( AU ), Fanon ( Maybe ), Typo, EYD tidak baku. vcI_

Rate : T

_Note :_

" _Hmmm " _someone thinking

" _**Hmmm **_" Bijuu thinking

" _Hmmm _" Kuro thinking

" **Suiton : Mizu Kagami no Jutsu**" Jutsus or Bijuu talking

" Hmmm " someone talking.

" Hmmm " Kuro talking

Let's Begin

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak insiden pembantaian Klan Uchiha. Satu-satunya anggota Klan Uchiha yang selamat **Uchiha Sasuke** berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari anak yang dulunya masih bisa tersenyum hangat kini menjadi pendiam, sangat dingin, dan tertutup. Namun pembantaian tersebut bukan hanya berefek kepada Uchiha Sasuke, ada satu orang lagi yang sangat terkejut akibat pembantaian itu. Orang itu bernama Kuzuki Naruto. Ya, Kuzuki Naruto kalian semua tidak salah membaca nama, karena orang itu memang bernama Kuzuki Naruto. Naruto yang memang pendiam menjadi semakin pendiam akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi. Hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke juga menjadi rusak akibat pembantaian itu * Ngerti kan kenapa *.

Namun bukan hanya berita buruk yang ada di sana. Ada juga berita baik yang terjadi selama itu. Klan Hyuuga mendapatkan seorang lagi anggota Klan nama orang itu adalah Kuzuki Naruto. Tanpa disangka anak dari Kuzuki Masamune itu ternyata mampu membangkitkan Kekkei Genkai dari Klan Hyuuga yaitu Byakugan salah satu dari Sandai Doujutsu.

Hokage yang mendengar hal itu dari ANBU yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Naruto langsung saja memanggil para tetua Klan Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga yang mendengarkan hal itu segera meminta untuk melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan apakah Naruto merupakan keturunan dari anggota Klan Hyuuga yang hilang atau tidak. Ternyata hasilnya positif Naruto merupakan keturunan dari seorang Hyuuga yang hilang di perang dunia Shinobi ke dua. Naruto pun langsung dibawa untuk tinggal di Mansion Klan Hyuuga. Dan satu lagi ada sebua perbedaan yang sangat mencolok saat Naruto mengaktifkan Byakugan. Matanya dengan iris biru dan pupil berwarna hitam langsung berubah menjadi biru langit seluruhnya dan juga urat-urat yang menonjol di sekitar matanya. Sejak saat itu juga dia diminta ( baca : dipaksa ) untuk tinggal di mansion Klan Hyuuga untuk menjaga Byakugan.

Pag itu di Akademi

Terdapat banyak murid sedang berbincang-bincang tentang bagaimana tes untuk kelulusan menjadi Genin. Ada beberapa murid yang terlihat takut mereka nantinya tidak akan lulus tes untuk menjadi Genin dari penampilannya mereka terlihat berasal dari warga sipil yang berminat untuk menjadi ninja karena mereka berfikir bahwa jika mereka menjadi seorang Kunoichi atau Shinobi mereka akan menjadi orang yang keren.

" Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan memulai ujiannya ujian kali ini dimulai dengan ujian tes tertulis. Kalian diharapkan mampu menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya. Setelah itu kita akan mengikuti ujian praktek yang akan dilaksanakan di training ground akademi " jelas Iruka yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah masuk di kelas. " Ada pertanyaan ? " tanya Iruka yang ditangannya sudah ada soal-soal untuk dijawab.

Semua murid yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepala." Baik karena tidak ada yang bertanya kita mulai ujiannya. " ujar Iruka.

Time Skip

Semua murid kini telah berada di training ground akademi. Mereka kini sedang menunggu untuk dipanggil namanya untuk melempar kunai dan shuriken, melakukan henge dan kawarimi, serta membuat sebuah bunshin.

" Aburame Shino "

" Akimichi Choji "

" Haruno Sakura "

" Hyuuga Hinata "

" Inuzuka Kiba "

Satu persatu murid akademi dipanggil saampai akhirnya sebuah nama dipanggil " Kuzuki Naruto " panggil Iruka. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung berdiri dan menuju ke tengah training ground.

" Kyaa Naruto-kun"

" Ayo Naruto-kun, kau pasti bisa " teriak para fansgirls Naruto.

" Baik Naruto, aku ingin kau melempar 10 shuriken dan 10 kunai ini terlebih dahulu " ucap Iruka sambil memberikan kunai dan shuriken itu kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiakan.

" _Shuut " " Tap " " Shuut " " Tap "_

Dari lemparan Naruto hanya sebuah kunai dan sebuah shuriken yang tidak menancap di papan sasaran melainkan di pohon belakang seorang Chunin sedang mengawasi ~ Tau kan ini siapa ~ sedangkan sisanya menancap dengan tepat. " Apa yang kau lakukan bocah ! Apa kau mau membunuhku ! " teriak orang itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya diam seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

" Baik Naruto sekarang coba buat Henge "

Tanpa menjawab Naruto segera membuat segera insou dan terdengar bunyi " Booft "

Yang terlihat sekarang bukan seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai pakaian khas musim dingin melainkan seorang pria yang berwajah mirip Yondaime Hokage minus rambut birunya dan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

" Baik sekarang lakukan Kawarimi dengan batang kayu yang sudah disediakan " lanjut Iruka

Naruto langsung saja membuat insou setelah dikomando oleh Iruka. " Booft "

Sekarang ditempat Naruto bukan lagi Naruto melainkan sebuah batang kayu dan di tempat batang kayu yang tadi kini berdiri Naruto .

" Yang terakhir buat sebuah bunshin "

Naruto langsung membuat beberapa insou setelah selesai dia langsung membisikkan nama jurusnya **" Shoton : Bunshin no Jutsu ". **Setelah berujar demikian segera muncul sebuah Klon dari Naruto yang terbuat dari kristal.

" Baiklah Naruto silahkan kembali ke luar arena " ucap Iruka.

" Baik sensei " ucap Naruto.

Time Skip

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu sedang ribut memperbincangkan tentang ujian Genin mereka tadi. Kecuali Shino yang sedang bermain dengan serangganya, Choji yang sedang makan keripik, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, Sasuke yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membunuh Itachi Uchiha, dan tokoh utama kita Kuzuki Naruto yang sedang melempar lempar shuriken miliknya yang terbuat dari kristal serta para fansgirl Naruto yang menatap kagum atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

" Baiklah anak-anak dengan bangga aku sebagai guru kalian semua menyatakan bahwa kalian semua lulus " ujar Iruka kepada mereka semua.

" YEEEAAAYYYYY " teriak mereka semua kecuali Shino, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

" Tenang, tenang. Besok kalian semua akan dibagikan ke dalam kelompok masing-masing. Satu kelompok Team Genin terdiri atas tiga orang Genin dan seorang Jounin pembimbing, pengumuman Rokie of the Year akan diberitahukan besok sesaat sebelum Team Genin dibagikan. Sekarang kalian boleeh pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing " ucap Iruka. Setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya ( ? ) Iruka langsung keluar dari kelas.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung saja bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu bangku. " Hinata, ayo kita pulang. Kalau kita tidak segera kembali ke mansion nanti Hiashi Oji-san mencemaskanmu " ucap Naruto.

" Hmmm, ayo Naruto Nii-sama " balas Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan akademi. Setalah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah mansion milik Klan Hyuuga.

" Selamat datang Hinata-sama " sapa penjaga gerbang Mansion.

Hinata yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung tersenyum kepada orang itu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju training ground milik Klan Hyuuga. Sesampainya mereka di sana Naruto langsung menyuruh Hinata untuk membuat kuda-kuda khas Klan Hyuuga.

" Hinata sekarang serang aku dengan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya " ucap Naruto kepada Heiress Klan Hyuuga itu.

" Baik Naruto Nii-sama " ucap Hinata sampil memasang kuda-kuda khas Juken.

Setelah melihat Hinata memasang kuda-kuda khas Klan Hyuuga dan mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya, Naruto yang tidak mau kalah juga mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan segera melesat maju menyerang Hinata. Sesampainya di depan Hinata, Naruto langsung mengerem tubuhnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah dada Hinata.

" **Juken **"

Namun sebelum Juken Naruto mengenainya, Hinata segera mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu sehingga Juken tersebut hanya mengenai udara.

" Bagus Hinata kecepatanmu sudah mulai bertambah " puji Naruto. " Sekarang serang aku menggunakan teknik terkuat milikmu " lanjutnya.

" Baik Naruto Nii-sama. "

Hinata segera maju ke arah Naruto dan mulai membentuk kuda-kuda. Tangan kiri Hinata sedikit dimajukan sementara kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk sehingga posisi tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih rendah. " **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho **" ucap Hinata sebelum memulai serangannya.

" Dua Pukulan! " Naruto masih bisa menangkisnya.

" Empat Pukulan ! " masih bisa ditangkis dengan menggunakan kristal yang terbentuk di tangannya.

" Delapan Pukulan ! " masih bisa ditangkis walaupun kristal yang digunakan sudah mulai retak.

" Enam Belas Pukulan! " kristalnya semakin retak.

" Tiga puluh Dua Pukulan! " perisai kristalnya hancur.

" Enam Puluh Empat Pukulan! "

' Zwuush ! Duar '

Naruto yang terkena jurus andalan milik Klan Hyuuga itu pun langsung terlempar ke belakang dan membentur pohon yang ada tidak jauh darinya. Kepulan debu pekat langsung menghiasi tempat Naruto menghantam pohon. Hinata yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto.

" Maaf Naruto Nii-sama. Maaf. Maaf Naruto Nii-sama " pinta Hinata kepada Naruto berkali-kali.

' Prok ' ' Prok ' ' Prok '

Dari belakang mereka terlihat Hiashi yang berada di kejauhan. " Hebat, kau hebat Hinata. Kau bisa mengalahkan Naruto " ujar Hiashi " _Walaupun aku tahu dia belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya _" sambung batin Hiashi.

" Terima kasih Otou-sama, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto Nii-sama. "

" Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata untung saja tadi aku sempat membuat perlindungan dari kristal " ucap Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri.

" Maafkan aku sekali lagi Naruto Nii-sama " ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

" Aku sudah bilang tadi aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, jadi kau tidak usah mempermasalahkannya " ujar Naruto.

" Oji-san bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar aku mau menemui seseorang " pinta Naruto kepada Hiashi yang sedang memandanginya.

" Kau boleh pergi tapi ingatlah, kau harus pulang sebelum malam karena Byakugan milikmu itu banyak diincar oleh orang lain " ujar Hiashi memberi izin.

" Terima kasih Hiashi Oji-san " ucap Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua pasangan ayah anak itu.

" Hinata " panggil Hiashi kepada Hinata.

" Ada apa Otou-sama "

" Kau sudah bisa membuktikan dirimu sebagai pewaris Klan Hyuuga mulai besok aku akan melatihmu sendiri "

" Benarkah Otou-sama " tanya Hinata pasalnya selama ini dia sangat jarang dilatih oleh sang ayah.

" Benar lebih baik kau mulai mempersiapkan dirimu Hinata " ujar Hiashi

" Terima kasih Otou-sama "

" Hm "

_ Sementara itu _

Naruto saat ini sedang ada di depan Compoun Klan Uchiha. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto di tempat itu. Dia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya menghadiri undangan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya ( Baca : seseorang yang menyia-nyiakan persahabatan untuk sebuah dendam ). Dia diundang untuk melakukan sparing seperti dulu sebelum pembantaian ' itu '.

Naruto yang sudah puas memandangi pintu gerbang yang besar itu (?) langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tempat yang sedang dia tuju. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan hangat selama dia berada di Konoha.

' Swush ' ' Trank ' bunyi dentingan dua buah kunai yang terbuat dari logam saling beradu.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku mengira kau terlalu pengecut untuk datang kesini " ucap suara seseorang yang terdengar angkuh.

" Mana mungkin aku tidak datang disaat sahabatku mengajakku untuk sparing " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah maju.

" Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan lagi sahabatmu Naruto ! " ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan apalagi saat mengatakan Sahabatmu.

" Tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat di dunia ini Sasuke " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Kau tidak usah banyak bicara! Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang di sini agar aku bisa melawanmu bukan untuk mendengarkan ceramahmu! " teriak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan hal itu dari Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali dia disuruh untuk sparing bersama Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berbicara kepada Sasuke. Sudah cukup dia hanya meladeni keinginan bertarung Sasuke saatnya dia mengatakan sebuah hal yang sangat dicurigainya kepada anak keras kepala ini.

" Baiklah Sasuke aku akan meladenimu, tapi kau harus ingat kalau aku menang kau harus mendengarkanku " ucap Naruto sambil mundur ke belakang.

" Hn "

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai " setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto langsung membentuk sebuah pedang kristal di tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung saja mengambil kunai yang ada di kantung senjatanya.

' Swuush ' ' Trank '

' Swuush ' ' Trank '

Kedua senjata berbeda jenis itu terus berdengting dan menimbulkan percikan api kecil setiap kali kedua senjata itu bertemu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu terlihatlah bahwa kunai yang dipegng oleh Sasuke mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit. ' Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit ' adalah sebuah peribahasa yang menurut banyak orang adalah hal yang baik namun tidak bagi kenyataan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Bagaikan ada seorang Time Traveler yang melambatkan waktu di dunia itu. Kunai Sasuke yang tadinya sudah retak kini hancur dan serpihannya terjatuh ke atas tanah. " Sial " unpat Sasuke sambil melompat mundur ke membuat beberapa insou. ' Kalau tidak bisa dengan kunai dengan ini pasti bisa ' batin Sasuke..

Setelah selesai membuat insou Sasuke segera menyebutkan nama jurusnya " **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu **" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya. Bola api itu menuju ke tempat Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan dan membuat kuda-kuda. " **Kaiten **" ucap Naruto sambil berputar. Tiba-tiba terbentuk sebuah kubah chakra berwarna emas. Bola api raksasa yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke tidak dapat menembus ternik pertahanan terkuat milik Klan Hyuuga.

Sasuke yang melihat serangannya bisa digagalkan hanya mendecih tidak suka. Setelah kubah chakra itu menghilang kini tampaklah Naruto dengan mata Byakugan khas miliknya. " Jadi kau menggunakan Doujutsu milikmu yaa " ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. " Baiklah kalau begitu. " sambungnya.

" **Sharingan** "

Yang terlihat sekarang di mata Sasuke bukan lagi sepasang mata berwarna Onyx melainkan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah dengan satu tomoe yang menghiasinya. " Jadi sekarang pertarungan antar Doujutsu " gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua segera maju untuk saling beradu taijutsu. Pukul. Tahan. Tendang. Tahan. Tinju. Tahan. Hal itulah yang terus terjadi namun bagi Naruto yang sudah dilatih oleh Klan Hyuuga taijutsu bukan apa-apa.

" **Juken **"

Sebuah serangan terkena dengan telak di dada Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkena serangan itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto kemudian maju kembali dan mengarahkan sebuah pukulan di tangan Sasuke.

" **Shotei **"

Sasuke yang kembali terkena serangan Naruto mundur lagi ke belakang. " Sudahlah Sasuke menyerahlah... " namun belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Sasuke " AKU SUDAH BILANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH. AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU AGAR AKU BISA MEMBUNUH ITACHI... " kini giliran ucapan Sasuke yang dipotong oleh Naruto," APA KAU TIDAK INGAT APA YANGTADI KUKATAKAN SEBELUM KITA SPARING, AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU SESUATU BODOHHH! DAN INI TENTANG KECURIGAANKU KEPADA SESEORANG DAN INI ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN ITACHI-NII Hah... Hah... Hah... " teriak Naruto.

" Katakan! " ucap Sasuke.

" Hah. Apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Aku bilang katakan bodoh! Apa kau menjadi tuli ? " ucap Sasuke.

" Baiklah. Apa kau ingat saat dimana Hokage mengumumkanku menjadi anggota Klan Hyuuga? " tanya Naruto.

" Hn "

" Sehari sebelum itu dilakukan para tetua desa mengadakan sebuah rapat dan rapat itu dipimpin oleh Hokage "

" Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele katakan saja intinya! " ucap Sasuke sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto.

" Saat rapat waktu itu aku diminta untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan milikku dan saat itu juga ada beberapa chakra yang familiar yang kurasakan saat aku melihat para tetua desa. Salahsatu dari tetua desa itu memiliki beberapa Chakra yang familiar dan dugaanku bahwa chakra itu adalah Sharingan milik Klan Uchiha dan sebuah Chakra milik Shisui-nii di tubuh seorang tetua desa dan chakra-chakra itu seperti dikekang oleh sebuah chakra asing yang aku tidak ketahui milik siapa. " jelas Naruto.

" Jadi maksudmu Itachi tidak bersalah atas pembantaian itu tetapi tetua desa yang memiliki Sharingan di tubuhnya itu " ucap Sasuke sambil memberi sebuah hipotesis.

" Itu hanya hipotesisku saja " ucap Naruto " dan aku sarankan lupakan dendammu dan carilah kebenaran tentang Itachi-Nii, serta tetua desa itu. " lanjut Naruto.

" Hn "

" Baiklah Jaa Ne. Aku harus segera pulang Kuro pasti sudah menungguku " ujar Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah pergi hanya tersenyum dan bergumam " Jadi... cari kebenaran heh "

Tak jauh dari training ground itu " Terima kasih Naruto " gumam orang itu sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu

' Kenapa dia tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya saja ya, padahal dia sudah mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke tadi. ' batin Naruto.

Mereka bukan hanya berdua di training ground itu melainkan tiga orang. Bagi Naruto yang merupakan seorang ninja sensor pasti bisamerasakan chakranya dan ditambah lagi dengan Byakugan miliknya hal itu bukanlah apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Time Skipp

" Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kalian akan dibagi-bagi dalam sebuah team Genin dimulai dari

Team 1 anggotanya Kuzuki Naruto, Kagamine Len, dan Kagamine Rin.

Team 2 sampai 6 di skippp

Team 7 anggotanya Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Menma.

Team 8 anggotanya Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Team 9 kita lewati karena team 9 masih aktif.

Team 10 anggotanya Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Yamanaka Ino.

Jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang sebentar lagi " ucap Iruka.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu semua Team Genin kecuali Team 1 dan Team 7 telah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sakura tampak mondar mandir layaknya sebuah minibus yang ingin mengangkut penumpang menunggu Jounin pembimbingnya. Menma tampak sedang menggerutu tidak jelas. Sasuke sedang duduk tenang dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Naruto terlihat sedang membuat sebuah Fuma Shuriken dari kristal. Sementara si kembar Rin dan Len terlihat menggerutu tidak jelas.

Namun tak lama kemudian kaca jendela yang ada di kelas itu pecah akibat seseorang melompat masuk ke dalam. Dan terlihatlah seorang kakek tua yang sedang berdiri di atas meja.

" Eeeeh Ero-Sennin! " teriak Menma histeris. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Yang mana Team 1 segera pergi ke Training Ground 6 dan untukmu Menma aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu tetapi panggil aku dengan sebutan Jiraya-sama. " ujar Jiraya sambil menatap Menma dengan tajam.

" Memang kau cocok untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan Ero-Sennin karena kau itu mesum " ujar Menma balas mentapa Jiraya dengan tajam. Dan kalau ada yang melihat dengan teliti akan terlihat percikan-percikan petir yang tercipta di atas kepalanya.

" Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku itu tidak mesum tetapi aku itu super mesum " balas Jiraya. Semua yang mengengar hal itu langsung sweatdrop di tempat tak terkecuali Menma.

" Satu lagi sepertinya kau akan menunggu satu jam lagi Menma, Jaa Ne " ucap Jiraya sambil menghilangdengan sunshin.

" Sasuke ini lemparkan ini begitu Jounin pembimbingmu datang sebenarnya tadi aku mau melemparkannya tapi karena dia datang dari jendela makanya aku tidak bisa melemparinya " ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan Fuma Shurikennya. Semua yangmendengarkan hal itu langsung sweatdrop termasuk Sasuke walaupun dia menerima Fuma Shuriken yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

" Hn "

" Ayo Rin, Len. Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum orang tua itu menunggu terlalu lama " ujar Naruto sambil keluar dari kels itu.

" Ayo Len. Lain kali kau harus mencontoh Naruto-kun adikku tersayang. " ucap Rin sambil menarik tangan Len

.

.

.

TBC

Sesi obrolan dimulai

Yami-kun : Yosh akhirnya apdet lagi.

Readers-san : -_-*

Yami-kun : Napa readers-san mukanya kok ditekuk.

Readers-san : Kan janjinya apdet minggu bukan selasa.

Yami-kun : Iya itu kan jadwal rutin tapi masalahnya otak author lagi kandas waktu hari sabtu dan minggu untuk belajar fisika, dan hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan pengorbanan bayangkan readers-san 74, tujuh puluh empat huhuhuh T_T. Tuh guru fisika author kejam amat.

Readers-san : Cup cup cup kita akhiri deh sesi obrolan kali ini.

Sesi obrolan usai.

Balasan Review

1\. Uzumaki Akagami : Naruto hanya bercanda dalam mengambil kesimpulan anggaplah anda menjadi Sasuke anda pasti akan menceritakan masalah anda udah mengerti kalau Sasuke itu karena Sasuke melihat Itachi didatangi oleh tiga orang anggota klan uchiha dan dituduh membunuh Shisui sama di Canon. Untuk pair maunya siapa?

2\. Okhi-san : dah lanjut

3\. uzumaki namikaze 3 : untuk pair hanya satu dan itu tidak akan pasti sebelum terungkap.

4\. adityapratama081131 : dah lanjut.

5\. Agusgunawan72 : Arigato ini dah lanjut.

6\. uzumaki-irat : * Garuk-garuk kepala *

7\. NuFaSa LovarIndo Megane-chan : Chap satu yang sama hanya penjelasan Kekkei Genkai dan selebihnya tidak.

8\. Emozonic : Chap lalu emang sengaja dicepetin soalnya otaknya udah buntu.

9\. alta0sapphire : dah lanjut maaf author ambil Charanya dari Vocaloid.

10\. Hands rakushii :No

11\. Ryoko : Byakugan kebetulan aku emang kepikiran untuk pakai makanya aku langsung terima sarannya. Misteri utamanya ada di chap satu untuk bagian pertama. Kelas 7 ryoko-san.

12\. Kitsune : Nanti jadinya spoiler.

13\. .792 : Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha dan soal Guren masihgelap petunjuknya.

14\. hayato : yap.

15\. SAPPHIRESKYEYES : maksud ?

16\. hayato ( again ) : maksud ?

.

* * *

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk : Agusgunawan72, Bolt Gremory, Cloud the Firs Tsurugi, Ero Azazel, Esya. , Hands rakushii, Kaito Dark-sama, KellyLily101201, Lilium E. Midford, Lord-sessy012, , My Name is Naruto-kun, Okhi-san, Ramadara Aizawa, Ray12g, Ryuuta no Shun, ShintaRomanticIR, Silver Light Eternity, Uzumaki Akagami, Uzumaki Arashi41, Zafreel G, .9, aldi. , , alta0sapphire, , anugrahadhnan, . 792, azizbnnuz123, bleack. djarrum, . 52, dedyagustar95, deva. r. savitri, dianrusdianto 39, dragfilia hasnah, gilang. andre. 90, , .948, jafar4880, , minato. 2, .71, , namikaze tedddy, .94, senju herwan, shella. utama.3, sinternisti, , uzumaki-irat, uzumaki namikaze 3, uzumaki ryuto, viraoctvn, vruddie, yovie-kun, yuuki yzymaki naruto.

Bio Kagamine Len ( Vocaloid )

Nama : Kagamine Len

Klan : Kagamine

Hubungan : Konohagakure, Team 1, Rin ( Kembaran )

Kekkei Genkai : ?

Elemen : ?

Senjata : ?

Penampilan : Sama di Kanon kecuali rambut berwarna orange.

.

.

Bio Kagamine Rin

Nama : Kagamine Rin

Klan : Kagamine

Hubungan : Konohagakure, Team 1, Len ( Kembaran )

Kekkei Genkai : ?

Elemen : ?

Senjata : ?

Penampilan : Sama di Kanon kecuali rambut berwarna orange.

.

.

Bio Kuzuki Naruto

Nama : Kuzuki Naruto

Klan : Kuzuki, Uzumaki, Hyuuga.

Hubungan : Yukigakure, Konohagakure, Team 1, Guren ( Kakak )

Kekkei Genkai :

Elemen : Fuuton, Raiton.

Senjata : Secret

Penampilan : sama di chap 1

.

.

* * *

A/N : Mau nanya nih apa ya nama yang cocok untuk tempat berkumpulnya Kitsune Kuchiyose. Sama kemampuan si kembar kagamine.

Mind To Review

* See You in Next Chapter *

* Yami-Tenshin-Sama *

~ Log Out ~


End file.
